Cats and Dogs 2: Neko and Katsu
by Mina Everly
Summary: *Read The First One* Takes place in the two year time-skip *Chapter 43-45*. Neko and Kiba are having MAJOR relationship problems, so they decide to take a break from each other. Though, during this break, a new cat arrives in town and has his eyes set on Neko. But that's Kiba's territory... isn't it? KibaxOC and OCxOC... other pairings. Rated T for swearing.
1. The Break

Chapter 1: The Break

**Three Days Ago:**

_Neko watched as Kiba looked to his side at a girl about her age._

"_Whatcha looking at, huh?"_

_She clenched her teeth angrily, and Kiba stared back at her._

"_Nothing much."_

"_We've only been dating for a year and we're already having these problems?!"_

_Neko was angry. Honestly, she didn't know exactly what the hell to make of Kiba now._

_They had been dating for about a year, but they had been having intense problems with their relationship. _

_Constant fighting, and when they weren't, they'd be failing at making the other feel better, which usually resulted in another fight._

_This had been going on for about a month, when Kiba had forgotten their anniversary, and Neko had gotten him back by 'forgetting' about his birthday._

"_You know… this is stupid as hell."_

_Neko heard Kiba mutter under his breath._

"_What did you say?!"_

_His eyes wandered to her, and she recognized the bored, care-free nature in them._

"_This is stupid as hell. It's like… being with you… it's… boring I guess."_

_Neko stopped._

_Everything stopped._

_No matter how bad their fights got, he never went as far as to say that she was boring to be with._

_Kiba was staring at her, bored out of his mind._

_Why was he even still with her?_

_Sure, he still loved her, but lately things had just gotten out of control._

_Was it worth it?_

"_Fine."_

_Neko got up and started to walk away._

_They had been hanging out in the park, like normal, and, as they TRIED to stop fighting, they were only rewarded with more fighting._

"_I guess we should take a break then?" Kiba suggested._

_Neko turned to see his eyebrows raised in a way that looked like he couldn't care less._

"_Fine by me! It's not like you ever really loved me anyway."_

_With that, she took off down the street._

"_Woah, hey, wait a minute…"_

_Kiba tried to stop her. Of course he loved her. He just thought things might not work out the way they thought it would._

_Neko was already gone without a trace._

_On any other day that they would have fought, Kiba would have chased after her, but today was different. _

_Suggesting that he didn't love her was like putting salt in an open wound._

_**Kiba's POV**_

_I was done. Finished. I didn't want anything to do with Neko at the moment._

_I couldn't even explain how much I wanted to… I don't know… strangle her. It pissed me off to think that she would ever suggest that I didn't love her._

_Walking home alone, storm clouds beginning to form over my head… I thought about the moment I told her I loved her._

_To be honest, I don't think that it's possible that I could have been joking._

_My footsteps echoed on the pavement as I walked up to my house._

_My mom and my sister stared at me as they asked if we had had another fight._

_I didn't even want to answer the damn question._

_Walking up to my room, I sighed and laid down on my bed as I fell asleep, grinding my teeth together as I stared at Akamaru, who was sitting at the edge of my bed._

_**Neko's POV**_

_I ran all of the way back to Shika's house._

_Hating all of the pain that had started to form in my heart when it came to Kiba, I bit my lip._

_Was any of this shit worth it?_

_Would we ever get anywhere with our relationship?_

_Reaching Shika's house, I ran to my room and flopped down on my bed angrily._

_Talon stared at me, but she knew better than to ask any dumb questions as I fell asleep, angrier than I've been in a while._

**Present Time**

**Neko's POV**

I had been working; doing a D rank mission that almost no one wanted to do; clean up the training field.

Though, I had to accept; it was the only excuse to stay away from Kiba.

"_Why the hell did we even stay together that long anyway?"_

We were taking a break from each other, yeah, sure, but… something just didn't feel right about it.

"_Maybe I went too far… saying that he doesn't love me…"_

The very thought of it made me a little nervous as I continued to work, until I heard a voice behind me.

"You seem lonely."

**Kiba's POV**

Waking up was a tough as hell task, if you ask me.

Tch, hell, the last thing I wanted to do was wake up today.

It had only been three days since Neko and I had decided to take a break from each other, and I found my days were even _more_ boring without her.

"_Was taking a break… a mistake?"_ I asked myself as I geared up to go to Lady Tsunade's to take a mission.

Walking all of the way there was kinda hard… all I thought of was Neko, to be honest.

"_I wish things could be the way they were when we first started going out."_

Those days were so much fun. We would always mess with each other and stuff… nothing ever got boring… it was pure happiness in its truest form.

It only took a moment, but I received my mission; find Naruto and Shik and take on a mission.

Finding Naruto was easy; he spent every living moment with Hinata, and they were always at Ichiraku's ramen shop.

Shik was asleep in his 'secret' hiding spot, though everyone knew where it was.

We attended Lady Tsunade's briefing, and we were to help anyone, including other ninja, who needed help, since we were uncharacteristically short on hands.

"_Everyone is out on leave or something…"_

Akamaru travelled beside me as I walked by the training field.

Neko was walking around, looking… kind of frustrated, but I didn't take any notice as someone came out of nowhere and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"_Who the hell is that guy?"_

**Neko's POV**

I looked up to see a guy… he reminded me of… me.

"_Who is he?"_

His golden brown eyes dug into mine as he smiled brightly.

"I'm new here, and when I saw you… heh… I've gotta admit, you're good looking."

Shaking my head, I muttered for him to get lost, Talon agreeing with me.

"_Who does he think he is?!"_

This guy had a cat with him, too, but it was unnaturally masculine and it growled at Talon, causing her to back away.

"That's all I'm saying! I'll leave… heh, but come by whenever you want."

His smirk stuck with me as he walked away.

"_Weird."_

Any other day, I would have completely disregarded what he had said: Kiba was my boyfriend, well, at least he used to be.

Deep in thought, I concentrated on my mission.

**Kiba's POV**

I watched this guy talk to _my_ girlfriend the way he did, and honestly, it took some muscle not to kick his ass.

"_Does he think he can get away with that?"_

He was walking back toward me, and I began to get ready to tackle him, but he stared at me.

"What; have you got a problem?"

His tone just… it pissed me off.

"_He thinks he's so high and mighty…"_

"I don't have a problem, so why don't you just keep walking?!"

I was already pissed because of Neko and I's issues, I didn't need this prick getting in the way.

Little did I know, though… this 'prick' was going to be in my way for a hell of a long time.

* * *

Ok, I know that I haven't updated ANYTHING, but why don't you take a look at Cats and Dogs? I've changed a LOT of things in it, so you should re-read some of it. :) Also, I'm just getting this 'sequel' thing started… I don't plan on doing any serious work just yet. That's why this has little to no detail in it... sorry...I'll admit I got a little lazy, but it's not gonna happen anymore after this!

Rate/Review: I want to see what you all think.


	2. Katsu

_Flashback:_

_I was already pissed because of Neko and I's issues, I didn't need this prick getting in the way._

_Little did I know, though… this 'prick' was going to be in my way for a hell of a long time._

Chapter 2: Katsu

**Neko's POV**

I watched as this guy walked away and stopped to talk with my ex-boyfriend, briefly, then he kept walking.

"_What's Kiba doing there anyway? Can he not stay away for more than three seconds?"_

Snorting, I got back to work, Talon clawing at my legs.

"I know… his cat was kinda creepy…" Talking to Talon kinda helped me, honestly.

Not knowing what to think of this man, I kept working diligently, hoping that I'd never see him again.

"_Everything about him was creepy. He wasn't… that bad looking, I guess. I mean, if you like that sort of thing…"_

Smiling unconsciously, I struggled with the fact that Kiba could easily find out if I ever spoke to this guy.

"If we're taking a break from each other… does that mean that we're not together, Talon?"

My cat just stared up at me from licking her paw, but didn't answer as she flicked her tail; like shrugging to a human.

"Ok then…"

My job was almost done, honestly. All I had to do was pick up a few more stray pieces of trash and that was it.

"What do you think we should do when we're finished, Talon?"

As I asked the question, I felt a sudden chill strike the air as I looked around, confused.

"_What…?"_

Talon seemed to feel it too, as her fur was standing on end.

**Kiba's POV**

I stared after that asshole and his huge ass cat for a moment.

"_The hell does he think he is; talking to MY girlfriend that way?!"_

Akamaru looked up at me and barked softly:

"_She isn't really yours anymore. I thought you were taking a break."_

The dog could almost read my mind nowadays.

"We _are_ taking a break, Akamaru, but… still. I don't like the looks of that asshole."

Akamaru didn't bother to reply as he sat down at my feet.

A growl began to breed in my throat.

"Tch."

I began to turn around, but I noticed Neko and her cat moving around constantly in the field.

"_What is she even doing?"_

Tilting my head in confusion, I was ready to go up and ask her, but my brain stopped me.

"_You are NOT going to be the first one to give up in this game! SHE will come crawling back to YOU. Not the other way around!"_

The longer I stared at her back, the more I wanted to go up to her and talk to her, honestly.

"Akamaru," I addressed my dog.

"Three days ago, Neko told me… she told me that she didn't think I loved her. You think I can prove it to her all over again?"

Before he could reply, I turned my head to see Neko, with her thinking face on, as she conversed with her cat.

"…If we're taking a break from each other, does that mean we're not together, Talon?"

That very sentence was enough to make me question exactly what she may have in mind.

"Do you think… she's thinking over what that guy said to her? That she should go visit him, I mean?"

The thought of that made me angry.

She was still mine… wasn't she?

"_Falling in love was the hardest thing I've ever had to do… will I actually have to WIN her back?"_

It worried me. I didn't want to put her in that kind of position; the one where it seemed as though I was _forcing_ her to choose.

"_Well, if that's the case… I better go confirm it."_

Akamaru barked up at me.

"_You're kidding. Are you going to ask for her forgiveness so you can be back together again already?"_

"No, actually. I'm going to ask her whether we're still together or not."

The closer I got to Neko, the only girl I'd ever love in my life, the fiercer I felt my chakra become.

I was nervous as hell, honestly. I didn't want her to be with anyone except for me… even _if_ things didn't work out the way we planned.

**Neko's POV**

I turned around to see Kiba walking toward me.

"Neko."

That was all he'd say once he reached me.

The cold way he said it sent shivers up my spine. Kiba used to call me baby all of the time, but recently, he'd only use my name.

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling my guard go up automatically.

His eyes dug into mine.

"All I want to know is… if we're still together or not."

I stared at him for a moment before letting my conscience answer.

"Why would you care? You're the one who was too busy checking out other girls when I was sitting right next to you."

Kiba's mouth opened, like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out as he shook his head for a moment.

"No. I was _not_ looking at other girls when I was with you! Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I'm apparently 'boring as hell' to you."

His eyes sharpened as he snorted.

"Neko… you're such a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

I felt my bottom lip start to tremble.

"_Not now…"_

"Well, _I'm_ sorry for existing. If that's the case, then we're _not_ together, ok? Maybe… maybe _then_ you won't have to worry about me being a b-bitch!"

It took a hell of a lot of effort in not making any sudden movements or anything, because I knew if I made any moves, I'd start to cry.

Kiba only stared at me, though. His eyes had no feeling, he didn't move a muscle.

Akamaru barked up at him, seeming to get him to actually snap out of it.

"Fine by me."

There was that same bored look that he always gave me. Like he didn't give a damn that our relationship, which we fought so hard to get, was over.

"_Oh no…"_

I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. Covering my mouth, I felt my legs take off through the training field and run all of the way back to Shika's house.

**Kiba's POV**

"I'm such an asshole…"

Watching Neko run away from me was easily the most painful thing in our relationship yet.

I mean, our relationship was over now, but, you know.

"It's all my fault. Whenever it comes to her nowadays, can't I stop being such a prick for five seconds so I can tell her how I actually feel?"

The dog only whined an apology as I felt my breathing become shallower.

"_I just lost her. I lost my baby."_

This feeling took over me as I sunk to the ground.

"_I'm going to apologize. I don't care that I'm going to lose. I'm apologizing right fucking now."_

Motioning to a medium-sized Akamaru, I stood up and felt my legs fly down the road Neko had taken.

As we approached her, I could hear her crying as I hurried toward Shik's house.

"_Asshole."_

I constantly cursed myself off until she bumped into, none other than that prick.

"_I should have known. The way he's talking to MY baby… it's like he owns her!"_

**Neko's POV**

"_Shika; he'll help me with this. More specifically, Temari. She'll probably tell me how not worth it Kiba is."_

My tears kept running down my face.

"Woah, hey; what's up, pretty girl?"

The familiar, yet at the same time creepy, voice startled me.

I slowed to a stop, hearing Talon's faint hiss from my left foot.

"Why is a pretty girl, like yourself, crying?"

The same guy was staring me down with those intense eyes of his.

"Um… my boyfriend and… and I… we're… not together."

He shook his head.

"Man, I feel sorry for you. Some of us guys can be such dicks to pretty girls like you. I apologize on his behalf."

I don't know what it was, but I was starting to like this guy.

"…_He's… nice once you get to know him."_

Talon still seemed apprehensive as she approached this guy's huge cat.

"…So, what's your name?"

Those golden brown eyes mesmerized me.

"Um… my name is…"

Stopping for a moment to clear my throat and wipe my eyes, I took a step away from him, even if he wasn't _that_ close.

"Neko Inari."

My voice rang out loud and clear as I picked up Talon.

"And, this is my cat, Talon."

Talon meowed a skeptical greeting to this man, and he only laughed.

"Nice to meet you, pretty Neko! _My_ name, however, is Katsu Byakko. I just came here from a different village, and, well, I don't know many people here. Why don't we take a walk around to learn more about each other."

I felt a small smile light up my face.

"_He's really nice. AND, he likes cats!"_

We continued to walk until we were about to pass Shika's house.

"I have to go."

My voice was softer than anything I've heard in the last year.

"Ok. Well, my place is only a street down from here if you need anything… or any help kicking the ass of your punk ass boyfriend."

**Kiba's POV**

"Heh, hell no."

I bit my lip as this as stupid idiot spoke about me to my baby that way.

"_I'll kick his ass."_

I didn't even have to think as I rushed toward him, angrily.

"_He's not getting away with this one!"_

* * *

Ok, I'm seriously tired, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging on a cliffhanger, so I got some stuff done and left you on another cliffhanger. Sorry, not much to say other than I think this chapter is kinda half-assed as well. Rate/Review.


End file.
